For her
by BarbarafromPrague
Summary: Who is the murderer? Everybody on Downton is in danger...


**The story begins in future and little by little we are going to find out what happened. **

"_So what do we have here, constable? " He wasn't in the good mood today. The sky was cloudy and the wind was cold. He hated autumn.__  
__The young man looked doubtful. "You better look yourself, sir." He nodded and went to the river. It wasn't nice look.__  
__It was a woman or something what used to be woman. She had to be a long time in the water. Her dress was covered with mud. Her skin was grey and transparent. The smell was terrible. Brushing her hair out of her face he found purple wound on her neck.__  
__"They stabbed her. She had to die immediately. "He frowned. He didn't like cases like this. The water always destroyed everything.__  
__"Do we know her identity? "__  
__"Not yet sir, but we found this in her pocket. "__  
__It was a diary. Scripture was blurry but there was something on the book cover.__  
__" O'Bri….Constable help me!"__  
__"Hmmm O'Brien. It is S. O'Brien sir."__  
_  
- - - - ooo - - - -

"A fair in Thirsk?" asked Daisy excited.  
"We should go early. Ivy you can go with me if you want?" started Jimmy.  
"You will ask Mr. Carson won't you?" she snapped.  
"Ask me what Mrs. Hughes?" wondered Mr. Carson.  
"There is a fair again and everybody wants to go. My maids did the extra work, so I can allow them to go. But I can't decide about your footmen of course."  
"Well… If they manage to polish silver and prepare everything for tomorrow I believe his lordship will not object," the butler said.  
They all sat and started to eat. He was looking at her she could feel it. She didn't know why but she was glad. They were friends, good friends that's why. There is definitely not another reason! But what if…  
"Mr. Carson…will you come with us this year?" she asked before she could think about it.  
"Ehm yes. I decided I will." Suddenly he looked nervously. "We can go together if you want. Of course, if you have different plans, I will not bother you." He quickly added.  
"No no. It's very kind of you." She smiled slightly at him.  
He blinked in surprise and realized that her smile is beautiful. He did not want to show his joy so obviously. She was his best friend no doubt about it. He was thinking about her a lot these days and he discovered new things. She likes lavender, hot tea with milk, fresh flowers, blue colour….her eyes are blue….and her lips are so…Charles stop it! He was thankful nobody can read his thoughts. He must do something about this.  
"Well we can meet by the back door after dinner." He said slowly.  
The butler has a different demeanor today. She would like to know what is on his mind.

—ooo—

It was a beautiful evening. There were lights everywhere, laughing, children, the colours. She loved this. She loved fairs ever since she was a little girl. It reminded her of her sister, Joe, friends, happy moments in Argyll.  
"You look so happy today Mrs. Hughes" he chuckled.  
"I am Mr. Carson. I am." She gave him a bright smile. "It reminds me my childhood."  
"Really? So maybe we should go buy something good to eat and you can tell me about it?" He wanted to know everything about her childhood, about her life before they met.  
"As you wish. What about cotton candy? It was my favorite." She could smell it everywhere. She accepted his offered arm.  
"I saw them sell it…" He didn't finish sentence. Several young men ran around them and one of them bumped into Charles. He lost his balance and they both fell to the ground.  
"You stupid…!Are you all right?" the butler started to shout but then he realized something was wrong.  
She was holding her wrist. "My wrist, it hurts," Elsie said weakly.  
He lifted her and guided her to the bench where they could sit.  
"Let me look at it." He took her hand. Her soft hand. He gently ran his fingers over her palm. "It will be bruised. We can go and find Dr. Clarkson if you want."  
"No, no. Just…" Her skin was pale and he knew it must hurt her.  
"Just what," he asked worriedly.  
"I hope you will not consider me as impolite," she said lowering her eyes. "Can you hold my hands? I feel a little bit cold."  
"Hold your hands," he asked uncertainly. "Yes of course I can and you can tell me about your childhood."  
It was beautiful evening.

—ooo—

"Mr. Mosley! Please sit down. Daisy! Water quickly!" the cook shouted.  
"What happened Mr. Mosley," wondered Anna putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Dead girl…dead girl in the wood. She was found this morning near Thirsk," he said breathlessly.  
"Oh my goodness. Who is the girl?" whispered Daisy with fear in her eyes.  
"Rachel from the tea room. You know the girl with red hair," he added hastily and it was obvious he likes the attention.  
"Mrs. Bird and I expected it was a murder. I saw her at the fair yesterday," He said importantly.  
"What are we supposed do now?! What if the killer is somewhere near Downton?"  
"Don't exaggerate Daisy! The police will solve it soon," Beryl Patmore frowned.

Charles heard the noise while he was thinking about the fair. What is it this time? Can't he have a moment of peace? He almost ran into Mrs. Hughes in the hallway. She looked toward the kitchen with a raised her eyebrow.  
"I suppose Ivy or Daisy forgot to salted sauce again." she said and smile at him.  
"Wait" he whispered. "How is your wrist?"  
"A little stiff." They stood in silence. "It was nice evening wasn't it?"  
"Yes it was Mrs. Hughes. I wanted to ask…Are you busy today? I have new bottle of Merlot so we can ehmm…" Suddenly he felt very unsure and his cheeks started to blush. What are you doing! You are not lad anymore and she has been in your pantry so many times!  
"If I want to come to your pantry this evening? Yes. It is very kind of you." She smiled again.  
"But we really have to go now."

"Don't you all have work to do? Or do I have to remind you.." he started as he entered the room full of people.  
"But Mr. Carson there are terrible news," Jimmy interrupted him.  
"Yes Mr. Carson. I came to inform you about sad event. A dead girl was found this morning near Thirsk," He said importantly again.  
"Well thank you Mr. Mosley. It is regrettable incident but I believe it is not our business." He will discuss this with his lordship later and with Mrs. Hughes of course. But he must end this now. He already knew everybody will gossip all day.  
"Maybe we should call the police," said O'Brien unobtrusively.  
"There is no reason for this. If the police want our testimony they will send for us. Or do you have any information Miss O'Brien," he asked doubtfully. Why must she always make so much trouble?  
"No, of course not. I did not mean anything specific. Somebody could have seen something…,someone…,but don't listen to me, I'm just guessing," she added with strange smile.

Thank you for reading :)))


End file.
